chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Abbie Gray
Abigal 'Abbie' Ellenor Gray is a main character used by Pippy in World 2: Reflections. She is the eldest daughter of Pippy and Gabriel Gray, and the younger twin of Noah Gray. She is the elder sister to Gabriella Bennet, Zachary Gray, Jacob Gray, Alex Gray and Zoe Gray. She has the ability of Empathic Mimicry, and has had since she manifested, several months old, at the same time as her brother. Abbie is dating Matthew Parkman. Appearance Abbie is currently five years old, and still has the lightening brown eyes charactistic of her family. By the time she reaches fifteen, her eyes will be the curious light brown-green mixture, contrasting the eyes of both her mother and her father. As a baby, Abbie was nearly identical to her twin, Noah Gray, but long since have they grown different. However, it is still quite simple to see they are twins, from their alikeness. Her skin is a normal tone, but will tan easily, and Abbie's dark brown hair will remain the same throughout her life. When she's younger, she prefers her hair longer, but as she becomes a teenager, she prefers her hair shorter, with a slight side fringe, and it will darken, just slightly. When she stops growing, Abbie will be little more than 5ft 10, making her short in comparison to most of her family members. As a child, she has little preferance to her clothing, or what she wears, preferring to simply pick from whatever she already has, but when she grows, she will become more fashion concious, preferring to wear leggings, normally black or grey, with long t-shirts or short dresses, to amplify her good figure. She tends to wear heels at important events, when older, but prefers flats for everyday life. Family & Relationships Abbie is the eldest biological daughter of her mother and father, but she is the younger twin of Noah and she is the younger adopted sister of both Hannah Deveaux and Luke Accera-Gray. She also has five younger siblings. *Zachary Gray *Gabriella Bennet *Jacob Gray *Alex Gray *Zoe Gray Abbie also has two other half-brothers, sons of Elle Bishop and her father, Shelton and Layton Bishop. She has many cousins, as well, most decended from her maternal family. Her aunt and uncle, Lowri and Peter Petrelli have six children, Nathan, Amber, Hayley, Darrien, Tessa and Lucia. Jack and Tracy Calwin have four children, Cody, Ashleigh, Kayleigh and Nicole. Nathan Petrelli is also her uncle, and he has three children, Claire, Monty and Simon. Abbie also has 2 brothers in law, Claude Bennet and Josh Deveaux, a nephew, Jake Deveaux, and a cousin by marriage, Dani Petrelli. She will soon have another cousin, Nathan's fourth child, and second cousin. Ability Instead of having three abilites, as usual in this world, Abbie has one highly powerful multiple ability. She has the ability of Empathic Mimicry, similar to her uncle, Peter Petrelli, and her twin, Noah Gray. This ability allows her to subconciously replicate all abilities she comes into contact with. 'Current Mimicked Abilities' *Intuitive Aptitude (dormant form) *Lie Detection *Clairsentience *Empathy *Alchemy *Flight *Electrokinesis *Rapid Cellular Regeneration *Telepathy *Time And Space Manipulation *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Creation *Charm Smile *Body Manipulation *Glass Manipulation *Induced Radioactivity *Crystallokinesis *Phasing *Information Production *Cloaking *Probability Manipulation *Telekinesis *Animation/Deanimation *Precognitive Dreaming *Human Manipulation *Induced Unnoticeability *Wing Production *Elementokinesis *Transportation *Thought Projection *Luminescence *Precognitive Instincts *Cryokinesis *Hydrokinesis *Reality Manipulation *Information Retrieval *Shielding *Florakinesis *Limited Physical Adaptation *Command *Desire Manipulation *Electronic Projection *Probability Twisting *Emotion Manipulation *Spirit Projection *Merging *Physical Immunity *Self-sustanance *Gravity Manipulation *Body Adaption *Hydrokinesis *Cryokinesis *Ability Manipulation *Sonokinesis *Enhanced Speed *Half-Animal Mimicry *Anti-Shield *Mental Projection *Mental Manipulation *Ability Augmentation *Eidetic Memory *Shapeshifting *Cloning *Gold Mimicry *Heat Generation *Terrakinesis *Amplification *Advanced Clairsentience *Advanced Pyrokinesis *Animal Mimicry *Force of Will *Enhanced Mental Advancement *Substance Mimicry *Sky Manipulation *Survival Skill *Disguise Skill *Immolation *Capability Mimicry *Electrical Conversion *Sense Manipulation *Aerokinesis *Astral Manipulation *Astral Projection *Deletion *Phoenix Mimicry *Peptokinesis *DNA Mimicry *Echoing *Information Concealment *Tactility *Stability Manipulation *Neuronal Vampirism *Trace Shifting *Songspeak *Enhanced Vision *Enhanced Agility Category:Characters